Natural language processing systems support interactions between computers and human natural languages. In particular, natural language processing systems facilitate deriving meaning from natural language inputs and generating results and sometimes natural language outputs. Natural language processing systems can be implemented in search engines to support finding targeted answers to user natural language queries. Natural language processing systems can be developed with heuristics around verbs, phrases, and clauses such that query results to a natural language query can be based on understanding the nature of the question and searching and returning the most relevant query results. Developing such heuristics and the corresponding natural language processing system components for executing natural language queries usually requires a significant amount of effort.